The present invention relates to a container, and in particular, to an improved display container for individual food servings having a main interior compartment for the individual food servings themselves and another for utensils to be used in conjunction with the individual food servings.
Containers formed from paperboard or corrugated cardboard are generally formed from a single blank of material. The blank generally has a plurality of panels that are folded such that a container may be manufactured in a collapsed, flat configuration and then folded into an erect condition.
One use of such containers is as a display container wherein the container is open for viewing and removal of the contents thereof. If the contents are individual food servings, the disadvantage exists that utensils for consumption of the individual food servings are not readily accessible.
Various containers are known wherein a single blank is formed into a container having partitions for a plurality of food or other products. However, such known containers do not contemplate providing a main compartment for individual food servings which also address the problem of making utensils more accessible for use with individual food servings of the container.
Thus there exists a need for a display container for a plurality of products such as individual food servings, particularly a container that can be formed from a flat blank, which container provides a convenient way to associate utensils with the individual serving.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention which comprises a display container with a main compartment for individual food servings and a separate integrally formed compartment for utensils or the like.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container for individually packaged food servings which allows the retailer the ability to simply open the top panel to reveal the contained food products for retail sales thereof, while also providing an internal compartment for utensils.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a container formed from a single blank of material with a base, side and end panels and separate compartments for holding the individual food servings and utensils to be used for consuming the individual food serving.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container for food products which includes an internal utensil compartment which is formed solely by means of friction, thereby requiring no glue, tape or other securing means.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the internal utensil compartment is formed by means of a groove formed when an interior side panel flap is folded over, and wherein a flap forming the utensil compartment locks into such groove. In addition, a triangular portion of the front panel is folded against the internal utensil compartment to provide additional integrity and support. Therefore, no separate insert is needed to produce this internal compartment.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the containers may be individually packaged pudding snacks and the utensils can be plastic spoons.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a container for food products wherein the main internal compartment contains a plurality of individually packaged individual food servings and the smaller internal compartment contains a sufficient quantity of plastic spoons.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.